Automotive safety has been a persistent issue ever since automobiles were invented. Historically, attempts at improving automotive safety have been focused on either improving the vehicle itself or disincentivizing poor drivers from driving. The latter has suffered from lack of information—until now, poor drivers could only be identified when a crash had both occurred and been recorded. Poor drivers with risky driving habits that were causing near-collisions (e.g., near-crashed, near-miss) or other unrecorded, high-risk situations (e.g., other's accidents, hit-and-runs) were rarely identified, penalized, or coached. Conversely, good drivers were rarely identified and rewarded.
Thus, there is a need in the automotive analysis field to create a new and useful system and method for near-crash determination. This invention provides such new and useful system and method.